


The Final Two

by TranslationHell



Category: Fortnite (Video Game)
Genre: Animate Object, Bestiality, Competition, Epic, Masturbation, Multi, Rape, Reader-Insert, Sex Toys, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 22:31:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16128089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranslationHell/pseuds/TranslationHell
Summary: You didn't consider yourself to be very good at Fortnite. Even when you made it to the top 5, you never got your hopes up; a Victory Royale was out of your reach. One day, that all changed.





	The Final Two

You yawned as you stared at your widescreen TV, your favourite controller in your hands as you played Fortnite. The sounds of the storm shrinking blared out of your speakers as you hid in a small shack that was somehow still in the storm eye. You didn't have any skins, so you were playing as Jonesy, who you thought was kinda hot. You had 0 eliminations and there were 4 people left. You weren't even paying attention to the names of the people dying because you didn't care. "I'll get that umbrella some day," you lied to yourself.

Your attention was fully brought back when you realized that two people died, leaving you with one other person. You also noticed a Supply Llama that somerow remained unopened from one of the windows in the building. Considering the highest rarity weapon you had was a rare, you pressed down on the right stick and made Jonesy crouch down, leave the building, and head for the Llama. It was risky, but there was no other option if you wanted to get that Victory Royale.

After finally reaching it, you quickly blocked yourself in with the Llama using wood and started to open it. About halfway through, you realized it was... inching away from you? Surprised, you stopped holding the button down and inspected it closer. Your eyes widened when you realized the Supply Llama was shivering, and had a fleshlight firmly inserted into a hole in its rear. It let out "P-please don't hurt me..." in a shaky, feminine voice. You narrowed your eyes in confusion as you thought "Isn't this a kid's game?"

You shrugged and almost went back to opening it, but that's when you realized the button prompt went from "Open" to "Fuck". With a sick curiosity overwhelming your mind, you started to hold down the button. The game switched to a first person perspective, and Jonesy was behind the animal piñata, his point of view allowing you to see the entirety of her. She turned her head and looked back at Jonesy with her cartoonish eyes. "M-Mister... No, please..." she begged, but you continued to hold the button down.

Jonesy undid his pants and pulled them off as he looked down, making the bulge in his underwear more obvious than ever. He removed his underwear as well, revealing his erection that was partially covered by his messy blond pubes. The llama whimpered as Jonesy grabbed her hips, prodding the fleshlight with his tip. Despite every part of your mind being confused as all hell, parts of it couldn't help but be aroused. You took your hardening penis out of your fly and slowly stroked it as you watched yourself play Fortnite.

The animation was cut short as you heard the sound of a rocket flying towards your shelter, startling you enough to take your finger off the button. Your character wasn't harmed, but to your surprise, a John Wick was slowly walking towards you. Even more surprising, he was carrying a Supply Llama over his shoulder, and you could somehow hear him talking through his mic. "Hey asshole, you look like you could use a Victory Royale," he said with the voice of a grown man. "How 'bout we hold a competition for it?" he continued, setting down the Supply Llama. "Emote if you accept."

You didn't know what to do, so you took your hand off your dick and quickly used the only emote you had, Dance Moves. Jonesy did it as he usually did, but considering he wasn't wearing pants, it weirded you out a bit. "Good, good," the John Wick replied, removing his pants and revealing to you that John Wick not only doesn't wear underwear, but also has a bigger penis than Jonesy. This somehow made you feel insecure. "All you gotta do is keep banging the Supply Llama." John Wick snapped his fingers, dealing 199 damage to himself and bringing you down to 1 HP.

"Cumming in this game instantly deals 1 damage to you, so if I cum before you do, that's a win for you." You were confused, but left with no other option, you went along with it. "By the way, cumming in real life makes you cum in the game. There are sensors Epic Games planted in your dick in preparation for this." You felt violated, but more pumped up than ever to get a Victory Royale against a John Wick. He counted down from 3 as you were both behind your respective Supply Llamas. As he said "Go", you instantly held down the button again.

This time around, Jonesy didn't waste a second before plunging his dick into the llama, causing him to let out a grunt. You instinctively let out a grunt as well, grabbing your dick again. Jonesy looked at John Wick, who matched his actions almost identically. They both started to thrust at the same time. The llamas cried out at the same time as well, tears somehow forming in their eyes as a chorus filled with "No" and "Stop" over and over sounded out of your speakers.

Suddenly, you realized the storm was shrinking, and you had to run as soon as possible. Still holding down the button and moving the joystick with your meat-joystick, Jonesy picked up the Supply Llama and ran with his dick still in it. The John Wick, of course, followed behind him. Watching out for the storm isn't something you wanted to do while fapping, but there really wasn't any other option. As soon as they were both stationary again, they immediately slapped their llama's ass, causing them to meekly moan. You were harder than ever. "You still going, cunt?" the John Wick said.

Hours passed, and you were somehow still going, vigorously rubbing your cock with the controller. You had no other choice, as the storm was moving too fast for you to stop moving and the scene was too sexy to not fap to it. It's been a while since you've looked at the John Wick, so when you shifted Jonesy's sight to him, you were surprised to see his dick bleeding everywhere. Somehow, he wasn't taking any damage. The storm finally stopped moving as you heard him pant through his mic. "H-how about it? Given up?" he said with exhaustion. You were still nowhere near close to cumming, so you decided to put an end to the competition.

You sidestepped over to the John Wick, Jonesy's dick still firmly inside the fleshlight. His hand went up to John Wick's chin, allowing him to caress his bearded face. Jonesy slowly planted a passionate kiss onto John Wick's face, and almost immediately, he was eliminated. This confirmed the two suspicions you had:

Number 1: The John Wick was putting you through this because he had feelings for you.

Number 2: The John Wick's username was RealBenShapiro, meaning he was actually Ben Shapiro in real life. Armed with the knowledge that Ben Shapiro was in love with you and that you were not a libtard, you came all over your controller as the words you always yearned for popped up on your screen.

 _#1_ Victory Royale!


End file.
